life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Caderno do Sean
Como é visto o diário de Sean no seu inventário.|thumb|right O Caderno do Sean grava as experiências de Sean Diaz durante os eventos de Life is Strange 2. Sean poderá desenhar fotos e fazer pequenos comentários baseados nos eventos que acontecerão. E mais, o jogador poderá adicionar rascunhos de certos locais fazendo Sean se sentar e desenhar o qual irá recompensar o jogador com uma conquista. Devido as suas habilidades artísticas, o diário de Sean renuncia ao diário baseadas em textos vistas em Life is Strange e Life is Strange: Before the Storm para desenhos e notas com base em eventos recentes e seus arredores, alguns dos quais irão mudar dependendo das escolhas que o jogador têm feito. : Para o diário de Max Caulfield do jogo original, veja Diário da Max : ''Para o diário de Chloe Price do prequel, veja Diário da Chloe. Prólogo thumb|1ª Anotação 1ª Anotação - 15 de Agosto de 2016 Oi filho, Espero que você crie lindos desenhos nesse novo caderno. Eu sei que vai. Quer dizer, se não estiver preguiçoso demais. Lebmro que seu primeiro desenho foi um retrato meu. Mas será que você consegue superar esse retrato incrivel que eu fiz de você??? Tá bom... você que é o artista, melhor eu voltar pros meus motores de carro. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! 16 em 2016! Te amo, Seu papi. 2ª Anotação - 5 de Setembro de 2016 thumb|2ª Anotação Dia do Trabalho, PORRA!!! Chef Diaz e seu último churrasco do verão! Superfashion Ninguém merece beisebol OI PAI, TÔ TE VENDO Esse aqui hoje tava um verdadeiro PENTELHO. DÃ 3ª Anotação thumb|3ª Anotação Selo Coiote e Iguana de aprovação EU NÃO SOU UM PENTELHO! STACEY NO ESPAÇO 4ª Anotação - 7 de Setembro de 2016 thumb|4ª Anotação De volta ao inferno escolar... Susan Lerda atrasada pra kct Pelo menos tenho as piadas tontas da LYLA. JENN thumb|5ª Anotação 5ª Anotação - 17 de Setembro de 2016 SE LIGUEM NAS MANOBRAS, SEUS PUTOS!!! Comprar novas rodas thumb|6ª Anotação 6ª Anotação - 25 de Setembro de 2016 Jogatina frenética de domingo. 7ª Anotação - 1 de Outubro de 2016 thumb|7ª Anotação Twisted Sun Produções apresenta Misty Mice & Ghoul Days 1º de outubro 20h no The Late Bar Esq. 1st Street e Pike, nº 203 Seattle, WA NOITE FODA!!! 8ª Anotação thumb|8ª Anotação Aquele cara parecia um animal, né não?? - Sharon, isso foi racista pra krl. 555-139-3789 JENN O melhor retrato da Lyla Cabeça de Ovo, prof. de matemática 9ª Anotação - 20 de Outubro de 2016 thumb|9ª Anotação O Debate - Terror nos EUA em 2016 Ainda bem que eu tava CHAPADEX! UHUUUUL QUE DELÍCIA 10ª Anotação - 25 de Outubro de 2016 thumb|10ª Anotação L: Q q deu na profe hoje? Ela tá hostil pra kct! S: Sei lá. Deve ter tomado um pé na bunda do garotão. L: Não seria a 1ª vez... S: C tá bem? Parece cansada L: Tive insônia d novo S: Q merda. O que seu terapeuta disse? L: Nada. Ele me prescreve remédio pra dormir. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ L: Valeu, Dr. Óbvio. S: Que tratante L: É, tô ligada, tenho que procurar outro. L: Deixa eu ver seu caderno! L: Eita, você desenhou a Jenn? Q TARADO! L: Quando você vai me desenhar?! S: Saca só. Isso vai te custaaaar... 200 pau! PUTA MERDA Episódio Um - "Roads" 11ª Anotação - 28 de Outubro de 2016 thumb|11ª Anotação FESTA DE HALLOWERVA DO ERIC - LEVAR COISAS C/ LYLA - MANDAR MSG PRA JENN - FICAR NA MORAL 12ª Anotação thumb|12ª Anotação Um pesadelo total. Não consigo entender o que aconteceu. Foi tudo muito rápido. Eu comecei a discutir com o Brett, e aí chegou a polícia do nada, e ai veio meu pai e ele tentou conv MERDA MERDA MERDA MERDA 13ª Anotação - 29 de Outubro de 2016 thumb|13ª Anotação PERDIDOS (E FODIDOS) Agora só temos $ 30,30 PRECISAMOS DE: - COMIDA - ROUPAS -ESCONDERIJO -> Onde??? Tenho que continuar desenhando pra não enlouquecer -- 14ª Anotação - 30 de Outubro de 2016 thumb|14ª Anotação Acampamento Calma Fogueira Coitado do Daniel tá pirando + Ele não lembra o que houve com o nosso pai Tomara que continue assim. thumb|15ª Anotação 15ª Anotação Sinto sua falta, pai. 16ª Anotação - 31 de Outubro de 2016 thumb|16ª Anotação Na porra da estrada Voltar??? NÃO, A GENTE TEM QUE SEGUIR EM FRENTE NADA NÃO TEM PORRA NENHUMA POR AQUI (só árvores) 17ª Anotação thumb|17ª Anotação Hellow, mundo real. Se Sean pagou= Sean pagou A grana tá quase no fim, mas a gente precisava dessas coisas. |-|Se Sean roubou= Sean roubou |-|Se Sean Roubou, Daniel pediu esmola= Se Sean Roubou, Daniel pediu esmola Agora tenho que ver onde a gente tá. Esquece essa porra ESQUISITÃO, mas gente boa Doris foi gentil= Doris foi gentil Ela me tratou normalmente... foi quase simpática. |-|Doris suspeitou de Sean= Doris suspeitou de Sean 18ª Anotação thumb|18ª Anotação PUTA MERDA Um racista cuzão bancou o xerife e me prendeu num muquifo!!! O Daniel salvou minha pele. O moleque é valente pra krl. Que porra foi aquela depois??? Terremoto? A gente topou com o Esquisitão enquanto fugia. Ele salvou a gente. Ele é o cara. 19ª Anotação thumb|19ª Anotação Me sinto seguro pela 1ª vez desde Seattle... graças ao Brody. E: a gente catou um estranho "cogumelo" pelo caminho. Isso deve acabar mal, mas... Qualquer coisa que faça o Daniel sorrir de novo. Ainda tenho que contar pra ele... Pelo menos agora eu sei pra onde a gente vai. PUERTO LOBOS Arcadia Bay Destruída= Arcadia Bay Destruída R.I.P. ARCADIA (TORNADOS SINISTROS). |-|Não destruiu= Não destruiu "Noite Bay" thumb|20ª Anotação - Não ligou 20ª Anotação thumb|20ª Anotação - Ligou O Brody arrumou um quarto pra gente. Ele é muito FODA. Ele deixou até uma grana... Espero que a gente se encontre de novo um dia... Agora posso relaxar um pouco. Já fazia tempo <3 <3 CAMAS DE VERDADE <3 <3 É quase bom demais pra ser verdade. Ignorou= Ignorou 555-165-2168 EU SINTO MUITO Não liguei pra Lyla, é perigoso demais... não quero criar problemas pra ela. |-|Ligou para Lyla= Ligou para Lyla "Sinto tanto sua falta... Talvez você possa voltar." 555-165-2168 Tive que ligar pra Lyla uma última vez... sentia falta da risada dela. Espero que isso não crie problemas pra ela. Agora o celular foi dar um mergulho. É mais seguro assim. Fora dos radares. 21ª Anotação thumb|21ª Anotação QUE PORRA FOI ESSA ???? O que tá acontecendo com o Daniel... O que ele tem? Quando isso começou? Foi o mesmo que em Seattle?! PUTA QUE PARIU O que eu faço??? 1 de Novembro de 2016 22ª Anotação thumb|22ª Anotação Na estrada de novo... A gente tem que arrumar um esconderijo. E depois... Puerto Lobos. Episódio Dois - "Rules" ('Em breve'). Rascunhos Determinantes *Na 13ª Anotação, a quantidade de dinheiro que Sean descreve dependerá de quanto ele recebeu de Esteban e se ele pegou do pote ou colocou de volta no pote da cozinha. *Na 17ª Anotação, o que Sean escreve ao lado de seu desenho de Doris Stamper depende se ele forneceu ou não uma desculpa decente para estar no posto de gasolina. *Na 19ª Anotação, dependendo da escolha a respeito do destino de Arcadia Bay, um desenho próximo ao farol descreverá um texto "Noite Bay" ou uma tumba. Esta escolha poderá ser feita no inicio do jogo ou aleatoriamente. *Na 20ª Anotação, o desenho de Sean sobre Lyla Park vai mudar dependendo se ele decidiu ligar para ela. Curiosidades *Na página nº 03 do diário, mais uma referência ao jogo "Night in the Woods" aos personagens Gregg e Angus. Um jogo indie com temática focada em relações pessoais. Gregg e Angus são um casal de namorados e amigos da Protagonista, Mae.Site do jogo *Na página do diário de Sean, nº 09 ao lado direito, é possível ver uma referência ao meme "This is Fine" ''("Tudo bem" em português).Meme "This is Fine" Original em inglês Referências en: Sean's Journal Categoria:Sean Diaz Categoria:Diário do Sean Categoria:Gameplay (Segunda Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange 2